enfswimtfgirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clover (Totally Spies!)
Clover is a main character in the "Totally Spies!" universe, along with her best friends fellow spies Samantha and Alexandra. Personality Of the 3, Clover's the one who acts like the most typical teenage girl—obsessed with fashion, boys and her appearance. Ironically, when it comes to bad guys, she's usually the one who's transformed in some way, be it becoming a bodybuilder, a sumo, or even a human catgirl. She was even dressed in a royal dress by a villain who wanted a consort to rule the world alongside him. Even though Clover tends to be more focused on materialistic and superficial substances than on her missions, she does understand the importance of friendship and teamwork. Clover is the most girly and flirtatious of the main group. She is known to have had an abundance of boyfriends and will do anything to get a guy. In almost all the episodes, while she is on a mission, she is always talking about a guy she wants to date or talking about an outfit she's going to wear on a date. This is strange, because during elementary school, she was always bullied by her classmates and mainly by one boy, because they regarded her as being particularly easy to trick, as we are told in a certain episode. The initial B-story of part 3 of a certain episode had her struggling to find a date for her debutante party, as she had dated every single boy in the city. Her love of boys can almost (if not entirely) be matched by her love of fashion and beauty. Clover is the most intimately knowledgeable of her friends about pop culture topics, especially topics having to do with attractive male celebrities. She has been known to use questionable methods to obtain such information, but nothing truly illegal. She is also rather determined in this regard, as this is what attracts her to a dark knight who chose her as his queen, but she ultimately turned him down when she discovered that he was a male chauvinist. Being a stereotypical "American teenage girl", as well as being a native of Los Angeles, California, Clover speaks with a strong valley girl accent by saying things like "totally", and adding the word "like" and "much?". Some episode names are a play on her accent. Appearance Clover is a tall, athletic, slender, beautiful girl with white skin, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a trendy fashion style. Her hairstyle is a fluffy, personalized bob cut that she calls a coif bob in "Totally Switched Again", which has the rear and sides are flared out while the front bangs, called a mop, come out over the left side of her face and flips when her shakes horizontally. Most of her bathing suits are bikinis, with the exception of one episode. *Clover's most commonly worn swimsuit is a pink bandeau bikini with the straps from the cleavage style top and with darker pink stripes, some times with a dark pink towel wrapped around her waist. She also has a cyan bikini with gold strings, alternatly wearing a matching headband with bow. The top also has an alternativly white lower lip, with the bottoms being similar with an alternate white waistband. The thrid one is essentially version two in brown, but the strings were ommitted, and were instead replaced with a white waistband and a white lower lip. the fifth variation is a recolor of her first bikini with towel, changing the dark pink to lime green and the lighter pink in the stripes and the dark pink in the towel with light blue. Her sixth bikini is composed of a pink top and an unknown bottom. The same can be said about the seventh, but this one is in red. *In one episode, she wore a light blue cheerleader's outfit, with the top having a pink lower lip. Above said lower lip, is a light pink stripe 4x thicker than the darker one. The top also has a light pink heart in the center. The skirt is also light blue, but has a pink trim. The skirt has light pink stripes that are only an eyeball's length away. *She wore a white one-piece bathing suit with a red towel in one certain episode (the only one-piece she ever wore). Gallery IMG 4974-1-.jpg IMG 4976-1-.jpg IMG 4979-1-.jpg IMG 4981-1-.png IMG 4982-1-.png IMG 4983-1-.png IMG 4986-1-.png IMG 4993-1-.png|Clover in a cheerleaders outfit (the fourth non-swimsuit image on this wiki) IMG 4992-1-.jpg IMG 4968-1-.png IMG 4969-1-.png IMG 4965-1-.png IMG 4970-1-.png IMG 4984-1-.jpg IMG 4985-1-.jpg IMG 4988-1-.png IMG 4989-1-.png IMG 4990-1-.png Girls on beach.jpg Girls on Island.jpg IMG 4977-1-.jpg IMG 4978-1-.jpg Wiki Notes *Of the three, Clover is the only one with a not-swimsuit in her gallery. *Unlike Sam or Alex, Clover has two bikinis that only show the top in their appearances. Category:Non-mermaids